Nostalgia
by l.vankrausser
Summary: El invierno le trae recuerdos a Zechs. Treize intenta ayudarlo a dejarlos atrás. Fic escrito para la convocatoria de la página Gundam Wing YAOI. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. Son de Bandai y su creador. Advertencias: No es un fic enteramente slash. Algo gen, algo ligerísimamente insinuado.


**Base Victoria. **

**Lago Victoria, Tanzania. África.**

**193 D.C.**

El Invierno en la Base del Lago Victoria inició desapercibido, como todos los años.

Cálido, lleno de color y vida debido a los grandes contrastes en el continente, como la exuberante vegetación propia del lugar fundiéndose de improviso con las enormes y semi áridas sabanas, se mostraba solo con muy leves cambios que no todos veían. La gran mayoría de los cadetes y los oficiales permanecían ajenos a la transición de las estaciones, ocupados en sus rutinas, en el término del ciclo de entrenamiento y exámenes, pensando en los días de asueto que tendrían debido a las festividades que se avecinaban.

Quienes aún tenían la fortuna de tener una familia, y más aún, una casa en el país del que habían salido para unirse a las filas de los ejércitos de Oz, deseaban con desesperación el poder estar fuera de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Y los que no contaban con esa suerte, sólo por el hecho de no tener las mismas actividades, puesto que los catedráticos e instructores generalmente volvían a sus lugares de origen, anhelaban ya el inicio de esas "vacaciones".

Zechs observó el atardecer, parado justo a un lado de su Mobil Suit, frente al extraordinario paisaje que se mostraba ante él. Extasiado, observaba un cielo de distintas tonalidades naranjas, combinadas con cobrizos y dorados matices y permitiendo que los árboles y las siluetas de algunas montañas lejanas se recortaran en negro, como un cromo de dos dimensiones.

Acababan de volver de un pesado entrenamiento en una de las colonias pertenecientes a Oz, y debían reportarse antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, Zechs se estaba tomando unos minutos para observar el natural espectáculo que sucedía ante él, y sacudir un poco la nostalgia que lo invadía.

—Es una vista extraordinaria —la voz tranquila de su superior a su lado lo sobresaltó, pues creía estar solo. Giró un poco su cabeza mientras asentía levemente. Treize lo veía de soslayo con una ligera sonrisa.

—La Tierra es hermosa. No me canso de admirarla —comentó Zechs, volviendo su vista hacia el horizonte.

—Lo es, y admirar su maravillosa belleza tampoco me hastía. Aunque creo que tanto tú como yo adolecemos un poco de hedonismo para apreciarla de esta forma, ¿no crees?

Ambos volvieron a cruzar una mirada cómplice, ensanchando un poco más la sonrisa, antes de volver a admirar por última vez el ocaso. Mientras el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos, los dos oficiales se dirigieron hacia la base, hablando de algunos aspectos del entrenamiento.

—...Por supuesto que la respuesta de los Leo en una batalla aquí jamás será igual que cuando sucede en el espacio. Incluso dentro de las Colonias no es lo mismo, Zechs.

—Eso significa que debemos seguir preparándonos, que debemos conocer cualquier medio en el que vamos a librar batallas.

—Exacto. Recuerda que la práctica hace al maestro. —caminaron un tramo en silencio, y eso desconcertó al mayor. Zechs siempre tenía alguna pregunta o comentario cuando estaban juntos. —¿Algo te preocupa?

—Bueno... no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero creo que no debería aplazar esto por más tiempo —se detuvieron otra vez, quedando uno frente al otro. Treize siempre adoptaba esa manera de encarar cualquier asunto entre ellos—. Sé que esto ya se ha vuelto una costumbre casi familiar, pero este año no iré contigo a celebrar las fiestas.

El mayor se desconcertó al escucharlo. Fijó su mirada en la de su amigo, a pesar de los lentes oscurecidos que ocultaban la mayor parte de su rostro.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu negativa?

Marquise encogió los hombros involuntariamente, más se recompuso casi de inmediato.

—Voy a quedarme en la Base. Quiero mejorar mis tácticas de combate y medir los tiempos de respuesta del Mobil Suit —dijo, tratando de escucharse convincente—. Si los rumores de que las facciones rebeldes empiezan a fraguar una guerra en forma son ciertos, entonces debemos estar preparados al cien por ciento en...

—Zechs —interrumpió el otro sin perder su serenidad—. Hay tiempo para eso. Además, tú eres uno de los pilotos mejor capacitados de esta y muchas otras bases de Oz. No es necesario que estés buscando la perfección en tu desempeño, si ya la has alcanzado. Por otra parte, siempre esperas con ansias estos días. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre realmente?

El joven piloto suspiró imperceptiblemente, decidiéndose entonces a hacerle saber lo que pensaba.

—No quiero que me tomes esto a mal, pero realmente no quiero pasar estos días en casa de tu familia.

Treize ladeó un poco la cabeza, pensativo. Y casi en seguida creyó comprender.

_Nostalgia_.

—Ya veo. Pero no te sientas mal por eso. Yo tampoco quiero pasar estos días con ellos. —Fue el turno de que el desconcierto se posesionara de Zechs, así que Khushrenada se explicó—: ¿Recuerdas que hace casi un año te mencioné que había adquirido un pequeño estudio? A nombre de ambos.

Marquise asintió con dudas. —ehm... sí lo recuerdo, pero no me volviste a hablar de eso, y pensé que te habías olvidado del asunto.

—Zechs, me sorprendes. Sabes que no dejo mis planes abandonados —replicó Treize un poco ofendido—. El lugar estaba en mal estado cuando lo compramos. Estuve coordinando las reparaciones que necesitaba —que no han sido pocas, créeme—, pero casi está listo. Así que, ¿qué te parece si en lugar de pasar los días de asueto en casa, vamos a revisar el estudio? —sugirió con sonriente expresión de travesura que muy pocos, entre ellos Zechs, conocían—. Tú podrías llegar antes, mientras visito a mi madre y nos excuso por no poder asistir este año a la reunión familiar. ¿Qué dices?

Marquise lo pensó por un par de segundos.

Sí, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para quitarse esa extraña nostalgia que se empeñaba en no dejarlo. Era una buena opción.

—Está bien, me agrada la idea.

Treize asintió, sujetando por un breve momento al rubio por un brazo, feliz de que aceptara su propuesta. Eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar totalmente solos, alejados de todo ese mundo de tonos grises y rostros severos, de órdenes e imposiciones.

—Bien, entonces apresurémonos a llegar a la base. Hay que dejar todo listo para cuando podamos irnos —lo guió de vuelta hacia los edificios que se levantaban frente a ellos, soltándolo. Zechs resintió la falta de contacto, más se resignó.

Pensó que también extrañaba eso. Extrañaba esos desplantes que Treize a veces tenía con él, en los que dejaba de ser su superior y se permitía ser su amigo. Hacía mucho que no ocurría algo así, Pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

Es decir, para volver a ser amigos.

**Clervaux, Luxemburgo.**

**10 am.**

La primera nevada del año había caído hacía apenas un par de días, dejando una capa blanca en los tejados y los caminos del lugar, así como en las copas desnudas de los árboles y el alféizar de los ventanales de las casas.

Enfundado en un largo y grueso abrigo, cubriendo su rostro con la bufanda que llevaba, Marquise subió las escaleras del lugar.

Treize le había entregado las llaves del edificio; este era una vieja casona de aspecto muy típico de esa región, y le había hecho varias recomendaciones para cuando estuviese ahí.

A pesar de que llevaba una maleta mediana, el recorrido hacia el ático del edificio se le hizo un tanto gravoso. El frío de verdad que era muy especial ahí, sobre todo por la cercanía al lago y la cordillera. Sin embargo, Treize le había dicho que no se arrepentiría.

Y de verdad tenía toda la intención de creerle.

Al llegar al último tramo de escaleras, revisó con cuidado el lugar. Los peldaños del inicio aun necesitaban reparaciones. Pasó con cuidado los últimos dos escalones, uno de ellos totalmente vencido, y volteó hacia las dos puertas cerradas, una frente a la otra, decidiéndose. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese avanzar hacia alguna de ellas, un hombre de edad madura salió de la que tenía a su lado izquierdo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para orientarse.

Saludó respetuosamente, dejando un poco desconcertado al hombre, quien al principio no supo definir al joven delante de él. Y después de un momento de revisarlo de arriba abajo, le sonrió de manera extraña y devolvió su saludo. Zechs se sintió intimidado, así que decidió apurarse y llegar a la seguridad del departamento. No quería propiciar algún incidente justo en el momento mismo en que llegaba ahí.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, revisó con cierto detenimiento el lugar.

No era muy amplio, pero se veía cómodo. Suficiente para una o dos personas.

Suficiente para ellos, pensó.

Dejando la maleta en el piso, a un lado de la puerta, se dedicó a recorrerlo. Tal como había dicho Treize, faltaban aún algunas reparaciones por hacer, y tal vez pudiesen terminarlo mientras estaban ahí. La cocineta estaba completa, y el espacio que parecía apto para un pequeño comedor tenía suficiente iluminación, gracias a las ventanas y la disposición del leve plano del techo, que suavizaba la caída del tejado a dos aguas. Se acercó a la ventana y con enorme satisfacción, pudo ver el lago que se extendía al frente del edificio, a varios kilómetros de distancia de la pequeña ciudad. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, sintiendo casi de inmediato que el lugar no era tan frío debido a los recubrimientos de madera de las paredes.

Al revisar el resto del departamento, encontró que uno de los dos dormitorios estaba amueblado. Austeramente, por supuesto, pero indicaba que Treize ya había pasado tiempo ahí.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, se acostó en la cama —no se fijó que era matrimonial, y no individual—, colocada a mitad de la habitación, bañada por la luz de la mañana, y permitió que la tibia caricia del sol lo arrullara.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

**Clervaux, Luxemburgo.**

**3:45 pm. Ese mismo día.**

Zechs despertó al sentir un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla. No abrió los ojos, pensando que se trataba de un inoportuno bicho, así que sólo intentó espantarlo de un manotazo. Sin embargo, el movimiento que él no provocó en la cama lo hizo reflexionar. Abrió los ojos de golpe, volteando de igual forma hacia un lado.

Treize estaba recostado también, casi encima de él, a punto de ponerle un hilo en la mejilla otra vez, en forma juguetona.

—Treize… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

—Adelanté mi viaje. Mi madre fue demasiado comprensiva; de hecho, fue ella quien me urgió a venir hacia acá. Por cierto, te envía sus saludos y un presente. –Zechs se quedó quieto, viendo al otro mientras se levantaba de la cama y extendía una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. No tenía sus guantes puestos—. No sé si habías pensado hibernar todo el día, lo cual no es una mala idea, pero me gustaría ir a comer algo. Supongo que tampoco has comido desde que llegaste.

—No tenía hambre —replicó Marquise, alcanzando su mano. Treize lo levantó con suma facilidad.

—Bien, eso lo decide. Ya han sido bastantes horas, y no está bien que nos malpasemos. Vamos, conozco un par de lugares que te encantarán.

Enfundados en sus abrigos y bien cubiertos, entre bromas ligeras y un extraño entusiasmo, Treize llevó a Zechs por algunas calles del lugar, llegando a un cafecillo acogedor.

Ambos disfrutaron bastante su anonimato, porque aunque las personas los veían con cierto interés —ambos de porte noble, apuestos y educados—, al poco tiempo los ignoraban, permitiéndoles una estancia tranquila.

—Se siente extraño ser un desconocido, después de que te acostumbras a que reconozcan tus logros —comentó el mayor, señalando ese detalle mientras levantaba la taza de café que sostenía de manera elegante. Zechs asintió con un gesto, recostado en su silla con expresión adormilada—. Hay una gran diferencia entre llamar la atención por un momento, y en que las personas de pronto sepan quién eres, y que te teman, o que te admiren.

—¿Qué prefieres tú, Treize?

El mayor lo observó por encima del borde de la taza, pensando su respuesta.

Todas esas sensaciones le agradaban, pero una imperaba de entre ellas.

—Es un poco difícil decidir, amigo mío. Depende de las circunstancias —comentó evasivo, sin dejar de observarlo. Zechs no llevaba los enormes anteojos, y la bufanda sólo cubría su cuello, permitiéndole ver su rostro completo. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y decidió ser sincero en su respuesta—. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, me gusta sentirme amado.

—Lady Une te ama…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no me refería a ella.

Zechs sonrió un tanto divertido, alcanzando su taza con chocolate.

—Uhm… entonces temo que eso que deseas es algo difícil de lograr a estas alturas, ¿no?

—Claro que no. La posición en la que me encuentro, y a la que pretendo llegar dentro de la Organización, no debería ser un impedimento para eso. Puedo demostrártelo en cuanto estemos en la Base.

—Claro. Será interesante ver que los Altos Oficiales te demuestren su sincero e incondicional amor.

—Oh, no te burles, Zechs. Ellos también tienen sus sentimientos y su corazón, aunque lo confundan con las medallas que llevan colgadas al pecho.

Ambos rieron, terminando sus bebidas y disponiéndose a retirarse de ahí. El ocaso se dejaba sentir en el ambiente, mientras el cielo se teñía de matices rosas y dorados, y la temperatura bajaba de forma drástica.

Caminaron de vuelta al departamento con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del abrigo, aún con los guantes puestos. Treize escuchaba atento la conversación que Zechs iniciara, todo en torno a su vida dentro de la Base, o en las misiones que cumplía en las colonias.

Entonces se detuvo, obligando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el rubio con desconcierto.

—A decir verdad, sí —replicó el mayor, pensativo—. Se supone que nos alejaríamos de nuestra vida en Oz durante estos días, y no hemos dejado de hablar de eso. Creo que no es justo.

Zechs asintió, tratando de evitar que le castañetearan los dientes.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Uhm… lo más sensato, ir a refugiarnos en casa, debajo de alguna frazada, y si podemos prender la chimenea, mejor. Traje el tablero de ajedrez, y algunos libros.

—Acepto tu propuesta. Apresurémonos entonces, porque creo que me convertiré en cubo de hielo si seguimos aquí sin... —comentó el rubio, dándose vuelta para continuar su camino. Sin embargo, no bien acababa de dar dos pasos, cuando sintió que algo blando y húmedo lo golpeaba—. ¡Offff! ¿Pero qué…?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se encontró con que lo que lo había golpeado era una enorme bola de nieve, por supuesto, que Treize le había arrojado.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestras batallas? Siempre les ganábamos a los contrincantes, pero nunca medimos fuerzas tú y yo —dijo el mayor mientras juntaba otra bola de una barda a su lado. El rubio hizo lo mismo, alcanzando a esquivar el siguiente proyectil—. Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres en esto, Zechs Marquise.

Y sin más, como si fuesen dos chiquillos, empezaron a tirarse bolas de nieve, y a correr uno tras otro entre los desiertos callejones cercanos, olvidándose entre risas, del frío y de la nostalgia que llevaban a cuestas.

A pocas calles del edificio al que se dirigían, Treize trató de protegerse entre varios árboles, más Zechs adivinó su estrategia, y cercándolo por un lado, lo sorprendió, acorralándolo contra el tronco de uno de ellos, con una enorme bola de nieve en una mano. Treize se recargó contra el árbol, y sólo sonrió resignado, esperando sentir el frío elemento en su rostro. Más no sucedió de esa forma.

Zechs se recargó a un costado de Khushrenada, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. La diferencia de estatura ya era una pequeña ventaja para él. Ambos estaban agitados debido al juego; sus alientos se enredaban en pequeñas volutas blancas que exhalaban mientras trataban de calmar su respiración.

—Creo que es pertinente decir que he ganado, señor —dijo en voz baja y algo temblorosa debido al frío, soltando la nieve a pocos centímetros de sus rostros—. Así que, Jaque Mate. —Treize lo vio hacerlo, y su sonrisa se amplió mientras volvía a encontrar su mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que has hecho trampa. Pero acepto mi derrota con dignidad, y con frío. ¿Quieres que celebremos con una taza de té? Y un cambio de ropa. Estoy empapado.

Zechs asintió, aunque no se movió de inmediato, recorriendo con su vista las facciones de su amigo. Para ese momento, el mayor se mostraba sereno y un poco desconcertado, como si esperase a que el rubio hiciese algo extraño.

Este, sin embargo, se apartó con un leve empujón y se mantuvo a un lado, esperándolo.

—Bien, entonces andando. Todavía faltan algunas calles para llegar, y siento que el frío me cala hasta los huesos.

—Zechs, deja de quejarte —le reprendió el mayor en broma, al tiempo que lo alcanzaba y sujetaba su brazo con delicadeza—. Hemos estado en peores situaciones y nunca habías dicho algo.

—Era distinto —refunfuñó en voz baja—. Estaba en servicio.

Treize sonrió, dejando que se justificara.

Después de todo, se merecía un descanso de esa vida de imposiciones y disciplina.

**Clervaux, Luxemburgo.**

**9:50 pm. Ese mismo día.**

Habían llegado hacía casi una hora, totalmente empapados, pero riéndose como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el frío empezaba a hacer estragos en ellos. Zechs tenía los labios amoratados y la piel demasiado pálida. Temblaba como una hoja, y parecía a punto del colapso hipotérmico. Así que en cuanto entraron al departamento, Treize lo obligó a entrar al baño y tomar una ducha caliente.

Mientras, él se había quitado la ropa mojada y puesto un pijama grueso, y una elegante bata, había llevado el colchón hasta el recibidor, encendió el fuego en la chimenea y puso un poco de orden, acondicionando el lugar como un dormitorio acogedor.

Cuando Marquise salió del baño, se quedó algo pasmado al ver lo que el otro había hecho, sin su ayuda.

—Vaya que eres rápido.

—Oh, no. Temo que tardaste demasiado en el baño.

Se sentó en una parte del colchón, alcanzando una taza, mientras observaba a su amigo hacer lo propio. Y un amargo recuerdo lo alcanzó.

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando el Reino de Sanc existía, los inviernos eran casi como este.

Siendo un pequeño grupo de niños aburridos dentro de las reuniones familiares, a veces Iniciaban juegos en la nieve, organizando batallas con blancos y certeros proyectiles, o formaban muñecos, castillos y otras esculturas en los jardines, y después compartían alguna bebida caliente, justo antes de ir a dormir. Eran buenos tiempos.

—¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?

—Recordaba algo, de cuando éramos niños. —El rubio fijó su mirada celeste en la suya, y se sinceró—. No te dije todos los motivos por los que no deseaba ir con tu familia. Me trae muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

Treize le sonrió con indulgencia.

—Lo sé, Miliardo —antes de que el otro protestara, siguió hablando—. Te conozco, y sé que esa nostalgia no te dejará por mucho tiempo. Pero podemos hacer algo para aminorarla, y que no te afecte tanto cuando revivas esos recuerdos.

El menor se desconcertó.

—No veo cómo puede ser posible…

—Es sencillo, Mili. Creas nuevos recuerdos. Actuales, felices. Sé que no reemplazarán lo que atesoras de tu familia, de lo que no pudieron arrebatarte, pero al menos podrán aliviar un poco tu tristeza —al decir eso, Treize se acercó un poco a su amigo, acariciando su mejilla. El rubio no despegó su vista de él, ahora muy sorprendido por ello. Treize rara vez tocaba a alguien de ese modo—. Ven, olvidemos el ajedrez por esta noche.

—¿Qué…?

—Acomódate, anda —Sin dejarlo terminar, lo hizo recostarse y lo cubrió con una de las gruesas frazadas. Hecho eso, alcanzó uno de los libros que tenía a un lado y se lo entregó—. Lee un poco mientras voy a asearme. En cuanto regrese pensaremos en qué podríamos hacer, o hablamos de algo, de lo que quieras.

Dicho eso, prodigó una nueva caricia al otro joven y se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño, seguido por la intranquila mirada celeste del menor.

Zechs estuvo un momento jugueteando con el libro, sin abrirlo. Sabía que Treize tenía razón; debía dejar el pasado atrás y empezar a construir un buen futuro. Pero si decidía hacerlo, debía ser en ese tiempo, o de lo contrario perdería la oportunidad. Dejando el libro, se recostó y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, dejando que el tren de pensamientos y el calor del fuego lo arrullaran.

Cuando Treize salió del baño, el rubio dormía profundamente, desparramado por todo el colchón.

—Miliardo, Miliardo. Igual que cuando éramos niños. Siempre acaparando todo. —Apagó las pocas luces que había encendidas, y quitando todo lo que pudiese caerse o estorbar, se acostó también a un lado de su amigo, cubriéndose con la misma frazada. Antes de acomodarse definitivamente, depositó un leve beso en su frente; como cuando eran niños, y compartían sus sueños sin preocupaciones. Porque su amistad era suficiente, y exactamente lo que necesitaban. Lo demás podría esperar, pues el invierno apenas había iniciado—. Que descanses.

Permaneció despierto un rato más, en silencio, disfrutando de la dormida compañía de un ahora tranquilo Miliardo. Al poco tiempo, ambos dormían acurrucados plácidamente, disfrutando del invierno en ese refugio que ahora compartían, lejos del mundo y de la amenaza de una guerra.

Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse de eso.

Cuando el invierno fuese un recuerdo más.


End file.
